


Miraculous Ladybug - Bookstore AU

by miraculousjohnlock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bookstore AU, F/M, Reveal, please don't judge me if this is bad, this is the first time i've written in ages, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjohnlock/pseuds/miraculousjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Marinette and Adrien don't know each other, but they meet when Adrien walks into the bookshop where Marinette works looking for a place to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was happy at her current job, working in a bookstore. Sure, it was nothing like her dream of eventually becoming a world-renowned fashion designer, but it was _something _and she enjoyed it a lot. Books were something she loved, and being able to help other people nourish that same love felt amazing.__

The lady who owned the shop was a kind old woman who had taken a liking to Marinette, even letting her rent out the apartment above the bookstore at a low price. The location was great, as it gave her very easy access to the rooftop where she would go, as Ladybug, to meet Chat Noir on patrol nights. Marinette returned the woman's fondness greatly, often looking up to the lady like a second mother. 

However, at the moment, the store was pretty much empty. She looked around, saw that no-one was looking, and took the opportunity to start reading. This was something Marinette often did, and the owner didn’t seem to mind. She decided to give herself five minutes, and after that she would close the book and wait for any customers. 

“Can you help, me please?” 

Marinette looked up from her book to face the person on the other side of the shop counter. She nearly let out a gasp when she realised it was none other than Adrien Agreste, famous model and son of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. “Um, sure! What do you need?” 

“Well, actually I’m not really looking for a book—I’m looking for a place to hide… I’m Adrien Agreste—“ 

“Oh, I know who you are,” laughed Marinette. 

“Oh, okay. Well, I just can’t really cope with all these photoshoots, and…” He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I need a place to hide, please. I managed to escape from my father, but I’m pretty sure he followed me here. Can I…” 

“Behind the desk, quickly! Your dad’s coming in now, I can see him. Get down and you’ll be invisible. Don’t worry.” 

Adrien gave her a grateful smile and ducked down behind the counter. She couldn’t believe she had just met Adrien Agreste and he was now crouched down by her feet, hiding. Marinette could feel his breathing on her calves, and shivered. Gabriel Agreste made his way over to the counter. 

“Hello, young lady. I am Gabriel Agreste, and I have reason to believe that my son has come in here in an attempt to hide from me. Have you seen him?” he asked coldly, holding up a picture of Adrien modelling. Marinette couldn’t help but notice how good he looked in the photo, but she put that thought aside. For now, she had to convince Mr. Agreste that his son was not in the building. 

“I’d know that face anywhere, sir,” she replied cheerily. “It would be hard to miss Adrien Agreste walking in your shop! No, sir, I haven’t seen him,” she said, lying effortlessly. 

Mr. Agreste gave her a curt nod. “Thank you, that will be all. Interesting… I could have sworn he came in here,” he murmured quietly to himself as he walked out of the shop. As soon as he was gone, Adrien quickly stood up from his hiding-place. 

“Phew! That was close. Thank you so much, Marinette,” he added, turning to face her with a smile. 

She laughed it off. “No problem! While you’re here, would you like to get a book?” Marinette asked. 

“Uh, sure!” said Adrien. “I don’t really have anything in mind… Do you have a recommendation for me?” 

She thought for a moment before pulling a book out of a pile at the side of the counter. It was called _The Great Lie_ by Scarlett Williamson. “Here, try this. It’s one of my favourites, I think you might like it.” 

He gave her a warm smile. “Okay, I’ll give it a shot.” He started to pull out his wallet, but Marinette stopped him. 

“No, no, it’s fine! You don’t have to pay for anything.” 

Adrien looked startled. “But—“ 

“’But’ nothing. It’s my gift to you,” she said, taking out a pen and writing an inscription on the inside cover. She put the cap back on the pen and held the book out to him. “Here, take it.” 

He still looked taken aback for a second, but then he suddenly broke into a smile. “Thank you,” he said, taking the book. “It’s just… not many people are that nice to me. My father isn’t the friendliest person, as you may have noticed.” 

Marinette suddenly felt really sorry for Adrien. Her heart wept for this poor child who seemed to live in a home with no love, where the only life he knew involved being continually rushed off his feet. “Like I said, it’s no problem!” she said, in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. “Come back whenever you want. It’s okay.” 

He nodded gratefully, turned and left the store. Marinette spared him one last glance before opening her book again, trying and failing to keep the smile off her face. 

**** 

That night at patrol, Chat Noir seemed for some reason to be happier than usual. He was almost constantly smiling. Ladybug laughed whenever she looked over and noticed. Once the patrol was done, and they were sitting together on their usual rooftop under the stars, she said “Well, well… What’s gotten into _you_ today, kitty?” 

Chat just smiled more. “I met a nice girl today who works at a bookshop. She was really friendly.” 

Ladybug laughed again. “That’s funny, I…” She quickly checked herself just in time. She couldn’t tell him too much; it might give her identity away. Ladybug cleared her throat. “That’s nice.” 

“Yeah. She gave me this book, too! For free,” he said happily, and Chat showed her his book. Ladybug’s breath caught in her throat as she saw what it was… _The Great Lie_ by Scarlett Williamson, the same book she’d given Adrien earlier. _Perhaps it’s just a coincidence,_ she thought. “And look, she put an inscription inside!” he added. He opened it up to show her, and she nearly gasped when she read it. 

_A gift from Marinette :)_

But outwardly, she just nodded and smiled. “That’s great, Chat!” she said, and then her miraculous started to go off. “Gotta run!” Ladybug called, waving Chat goodbye as she swung her way back to her home above the bookstore. 

As soon as she got into her room and detransformed, she fed Tikki some cookies and flopped onto her bed. “Tikki… is Adrien seriously Chat Noir?!? This is too much.” She had no idea how to process this new information. 

“It’ll be fine, Marinette! Take it easy,” her kwami replied in between bites of cookie. 

Marinette thought for a moment, then a slightly evil smile spread across her face. “Actually, I know exactly what I can do…” 

*** 

Two days later, Marinette was happy to see Adrien walking into the bookstore. He walked up to the counter and smiled at her. “I finished the book you gave me. It was really good, I loved it! Do you have any more you think I would like?” 

She smiled back. “Sure! If you liked that one, then you will love…” Marinette pulled out a book from behind the counter with a flourish. “This one!” 

Adrien looked curiously at the book. “ _The Great Reveal_ ,” he read. “Is it a sequel to the other one?” 

Marinette nodded brightly. “Here, you don’t have to pay for this one either, she said, writing another inscription in the front before pushing it across the counter towards Adrien. 

He looked like he was about to protest, but then he thought better of it and took the book. “Thank you, Marinette,” he said, and turned to walk out of the store. Marinette giggled as she noticed the slight spring in his step. 

*** 

Adrien hurried home to start reading the book Marinette had just given him. For someone who didn’t know him very well, she seemed to have a great gift for picking out books he’d like. But first, he told himself, he would read the inscription. Adrien opened up the front cover and stared, mouth hanging open, at what he saw written there: 

_To Chat, from his Lady.  
Silly kitty._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well,,, it is 4am and I'm bored so I have decided to continue this fic. There are a few comments saying I should so why not? If it's bad please blame it on my sleep depravedness :')) Also, sorry for the abuse of italics rip
> 
> Basically, two dorks being dorks (again) (save me)

The next day, Marinette flipped the book store's sign to 'open' and sat behind the counter in her usual position. She remembered her gift to Adrien yesterday and couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She wondered if he'd read her inscription yet and figured it out. What would the dynamic be like between them the next time they had to meet up for a patrol?

Since it was early, Mari knew there weren't going to be any customers for at least half an hour. Checking quickly outside the door to make extra sure no one was coming in, she reached across the desk to grab the book she was currently reading. However, she noticed something she didn't recognise sitting on top of it. Frowning, she picked it up. 

It was a piece of paper with a black paw print printed on it. Actually, not printed- drawn, and very neatly too. Her expression changed to a smile when she realised that Chat was at fault. Marinette turned the piece of paper to reveal carefully written words-- _Want to play cat and mouse? Follow the hints. The next one is in between pages 34 and 35 of your favourite book._

Mari grinned. _What is he up to?_ she wondered. But she was going to play along. She knew what her favourite book was, without a doubt: Softly Awoken, by Elise Longfield. But how did Chat know? And then she remembered-- 

_Ladybug came to patrol a bit late that evening. Chat was impatiently waiting for her on their rooftop meeting place. "What took you so long, my lady? We have to get moving!" He wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn't possibly be. Not now that he'd seen the giant smile plastered across her face, and the way her eyes were shining. She looked so happy, and it made him happy too, somehow._

_His expression dissolved into a cheeky grin. "What have you been up to?" As much as it pained him to think about it, maybe she'd been on a date? He suddenly felt jealous of this unnamed figure, without thinking to remember that he had completely made them up just then._

_Ladybug grinned back. "I'm sorry Chat, but I started reading this wonderful book and I just had to finish it before I came. It was so good. I'm not going to be over it for weeks."_

_Chat's eyes were soft as he looked at her. She was so cute when she gushed, so he prodded a bit more. Patrol could wait a little longer. "What was it about?"_

_"Oh, Chat, it was about these amazing characters-- all magical, all really well written, and they were all such nice people? They had this epic journey to a land, except-- well I don't want to spoil it for you-- but it was so exciting, and it made me cry, and laugh, and---" She broke off in her excitement, and just smiled widely at him. "It's called Softly Awoken. You have to read it someday."_

_He laughed merrily. "I promise I will. But now we have to start patrol. Paris beckons." They both scampered off into the night._

She smiled softly, thinking about that moment. Chat cared about her so much It was truly surprising that they hadn't thought to date or anything before. 

Marinette walked over to the right shelf, scanning for the dog-eared copy that she'd pored over at least seven times. As she pulled it out, it occurred to her to question how Chat got in to the shop in the first place. It was locked at nighttime- wouldn't it have been breaking and entering?

But when she considered the cheeky, almost knowing grin that the lady running the bookstore - the lovely Mrs Stevenson- had been wearing that morning, it suddenly wasn't so hard to deduce what had happened. Evidently Chat (or should she refer to him as Adrien now?) and Mrs Stevenson had struck up some sort of agreement. She chuckled to herself as she flicked to the right page and pulled out the piece of paper, again with the neatly drawn paw print. Marinette flipped it over to reveal the next hint: _For the next clue, go to the place you hid a stressed son from his father._

She instantly rushed over to the desk to peer underneath. _Chat needs to be a bit more creative with these clues; aren't people usually more cryptic with these treasure hunt things?_ she thought, giggling to herself. Looking here reminded her of the strangely surreal feeling of having a famous model crouched just inches away from her feet. However, now she knew that that was really nothing new-- every time on patrol that she'd had a lively conversation with Chat Noir, she'd really been talking to none other than Adrien Agreste. That was weird to think about. 

After a bit of feeling around under there, Mari found the next hint. She turned over the piece of paper to reveal the writing:

_Ok, I can't be bothered to think up any more places to hide things and plus my hands are getting tired and cramped from drawing the cat paws every time, so I'm going to get straight to the point now. Will you please come on a date with me? I really like you, and I have for a while, and now that we know each other's real identities, the timing just kind of feels right? I don't know. But if you want to do this, meet me at the bluebell coffee shop around the corner at 9:15? Uou don't have to come if you don't want.  
Yours truly, a silly kitty_

Marinette found herself blushing. Sure, she'd had some inkling that this would be how it'd turn out, but she hadn't let herself believe it. Her stomach was a mess of butterflies, but she felt... happy. She checked the time on her phone; it was 9:10. Just enough time to walk over to the cafe. 

She noticed a casual worker walking in to take over her shift. _Looks like Chat and Mrs Stevenson really had this all planned out,_ she thought, laughing a little. 

_Of course I'll come, Chat._ She smiled to herself as she walked out the door, and towards the Bluebell Coffee Shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do another chapter about the actual date n stuff but I shall save that for when it's not some ungodly hour of the morning whoops


End file.
